Karadel Brasser
An assassin of House Listruth, charmed by Veris to serve her and her purposes in Candiru. Brasser is under a powerful Charm spell cast by Veris that has him under her control, using the pact magic she has. If forced to tell the truth, he will say that he was sent by House Listruth. He will, however, have the mark of Asmodeus tattooed into the back of his neck. Brasser is a straightforward man, but is very loyal. He can of course be bought, as can almost any noble or peasant in the city. He will not betray Veris except under extreme duress, believing her voice to be his insanity and not wanting to admit to himself that he is insane. Brasser fears the Immortals, almost to an unnatural extent, but is friendly about Veris. If he begins to reveal too much, an Immortal assassin will kill him while invisible, if this is at all possible. If not, they will do so at the first available opportunity. Not right away, so that he can implicate House Listruth. But as soon as possible after that is done, preferably making it look like Listruth killed him. Basic History Karadel Brasser was descended from House Cordona distantly, being born to a scion of the house in the country near the city of Janerus. He moved into Candiru seeking work rather recently, and he came to House Listruth first. After Teshin learned of his status and decent standing within House Cordona, the head of House Listruth employed him as a spy to watch over the house's movements and take what note he could of their accountings (14 months ago). After 5 months of spying had passed (9 months ago), Brasser was interrogated in his home outside of Keep Cordona by a group of Immortals, who were investigating him as a possible lead in a case dealing with treason against the Lady Imperial. (This is false, merely a cover for the charm.) Plot Involvement Karadel Brasser has been working for House Cordona for 14 months, having worked his way in supposedly as a spy for House Listruth, as ordered by Teshin Listruth himself. This is in fact the truth, however Listruth was nudged into taking such action by the agents of the Lady Imperial. Veris had always planned to take control of him when the time was right. Listruth did not ever use him as an assassin, just as a spy. Veris used the following effect to bring him under her sway, about 9 months back. She invaded his room with a cadre of Immortals and had them incapacitate him swiftly, then she put her mark on him and fled. The Immortals told him that they had been investigating treason against the Lady Imperial, and interrogated him falsely. Thereafter, she worked her way telepathically into his thoughts, making him believe that she was a voice inside his head and that he was insane. Create Thrall At 14th level, you gain the ability to infect a humanoid's mind with the alien magic of your patron. You can use your action to touch an incapacitated humanoid. That creature is charmed by you until a remove curse spell is cast on it, the charm condition is removed from it, or you use this feature again. You can communicate telepathically with the charmed creature as long as the two of you are on the same plane of existence. Category:NPCs